A wound is an injury to the skin and may for example be a simple abrasion, burn, cut or a purposeful incision such as a surgical wound. Local wound treatments such as wound dressings may be applied to the wound to provide a barrier to micro-organisms and protect the wound from the external environment. Some wound dressings also support or promote wound healing mechanisms.